Dominique In The Rain
by MandyJane
Summary: When Dominique gets the biggest shock of her life, there's really only one person who can comfort her. DW/OC, TL/VW. Kissing, dancing around in the rain and some silly little wishes


**A/N - Hola, chicos! Just a cutesy little oneshot about Dominique - TBH I can totally see her falling in love with Teddy, but I think Victoire would be the only grl for him. Either way, Dominique deserves her own happy ending...I may expand on this, depending on reviews :) Enjoy!**

She was standing on the shore of the lake, staring out over it and twisting her hands nervously. As he approached she grew clearer – her sodden robes clinging to her little shoulders, and her blonde hair darkened by the rain and hanging in snarled tendrils down her back. He didn't touch her, just stood next to her silently with his hands in his pockets, looking in the same direction.

"I don't often do this, you know" she said, a sob catching in her throat as she spoke "it's a bit stupid, actually. My clothes will take forever to dry, and I'm going to have a horrible cold tomorrow."

"So why are you doing it?"

She sighed, drooping a little more "I don't know." Her voice was dull and empty, and her quiet words were almost snatched away by the wind. "I just couldn't be in there anymore. I know that this is just strange and no-one will understand at all, but I can't look at them together." She turned to him, her blue eyes staring into his beseechingly "You see? Because I never told anyone, no-one knows why I don't accept it"

"So tell me" He said, frustrated, and grabbed her cold hands. She slipped them out of his, turning back to the lake and wrapping her thin arms around her body.

"He was always coming to our house – as far back as I can remember - because he and my sister were so close in age. They were the first babies in the family. I'm two years younger than Vic, so she didn't pay a lot of attention to me while he was there, but Teddy always included me." She laughed bitterly "I worshipped him. And then when they went off to Hogwarts together I wrote to him every week. He wrote back, but his letters were full of Victoire. And when they came back, they spent all their time together. They both ignored me entirely, but I kept trying to join in. I thought…I thought when I came to Hogwarts it might change, when I was around more, but they were already a pair. There wasn't any room for another. I suppose I never really gave up hope that he might realise how much I loved him. Until now."

She choked a little on the words, and all at once she crumpled, falling to her knees, but he caught her up before she hit the rocky ground, folding her into his arms and pressing her close. He hugged her fiercely, whispering comfort into her ear as she cried and cried, stifling the wails of pain with her robe crumpled up and pressed to her mouth. And then just as suddenly he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back, her salty tears mingling with the rain and running onto his face as well. They pressed their foreheads together. She laughed, jaggedly as if she might dissolve into tears at any moment, and he laughed as well, but exultantly. He grabbed her hands and spun her around on the slippery, muddy grass, both of them laughing slightly hysterically.

"I think" he said breathily, the rain pouring down harder and almost drowning out his words "that you need to fall in love with someone who feels the same way about you. And lucky for you, I've liked you for three years now."

She looked up at him, surprised, and then a wide, happy smile spread over her face. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips back down onto hers. When they broke apart she laughed properly, happily and spun around with her arms out. He looked at her, grinning, before his face turned sceptical.

"Um, about that horrible cold…"

She looked at him in horror. "Bloody hell, you're right" she groaned "And I have double potions first thing tomorrow. I'm going to be miserable! Let's get inside"

XXXX

Fred Weasley was sitting on a bench at the back of the Great Hall, as the rest of the students swarmed around the happy couple. Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley had just announced their engagement, in their final year at Hogwarts, and everyone wanted to offer their congratulations. So Fred was the only one to see Dominique Weasley slip through the door into the Entrance Hall, soaking wet and wrapped in the arms of James Wood, as they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room to warm up.


End file.
